The best in the Business
by Let my dragons roar
Summary: Request taken from harmonymec. Jack is hired at the local garage at the nearby town, hoping to learn from one of the best into the business, Hiccup, but, as his training continue, slowly starts to feel something towards the brunet and does what he can to spend more time with him, but Hiccup's not stupid, he'll noticed what he's doing, what will happen? Older!Hiccup/Jack Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

When Hiccup woke up that morning, he did what he always did; he showered, dressed, feed his cat and made his way to work, expecting a normal day ahead; when arrived at the garage he had worked at, however, he saw his boss standing out front, a grin on his face that told Hiccup it would not be a normal day. The man gestured towards Hiccup as he noticed him, smile widening "Ah lad! You're here"

"Well yeah, I come here almost every day" Hiccup chuckled as he walked towards his boss "What are you doing out here Gobber? You normally never leave the shop"

"Oh har har" Gobber laughed with equal amounts of sarcasm "Seems I have a comedian working for me"

Hiccup chuckled "But really Gobber, why are you out here?"

Scratching the back of his hand with his real hand, the crooked smiled dropped slightly "Well as you know, the shops getting quite a bit of business now a days and with all the new projects we're been-"

"You've been"

"I've been-" Gobber corrected "-taking on, the jobs have to pile up a bit so I put a help wanted sign in the paper"

Hiccup raised his eyebrows "and?"

"Well i hired someone of course! And he'll be here any minute"

"And I'm just learning this now?" Hiccup's eyebrow rose even more as he stared at Gobber as the man shifted on his feet and shrugged "Well, the right time never come up"

Hiccup rolled his eyes and was about ready to head inside when Gobber's heavy hand fell on his shoulder and stopped him "and there's something else"

Hiccup sighed and turned to the blond man as he smiled "Well, you're my best employee"

"Your only employee"

"You're still the best!" Gobber came back with loudly before speaking normally "Well I need someone show him the ropes and why not my very best"

"So…you want me to train him?" Hiccup deadpanned; Gobber grinned widely and nodded, Hiccup sighed again before nodded "Sure, I guess, can't be that hard right? What's his name?"

"Jackson overland, some kid from the Burgess, few years older than you, I think"

"You think?" Hiccup questioned.

Gobber shrugged "Well I've never meet him, all I know about him I read on his application" Gobber clapped his hand on Hiccup's back and guarded him inside "Look, you get to work, I'll want out here for the new guy and send him in when he's here, okay"

Hiccup chuckled and walked through the wide, open door "Sure thing Gobber" he said before walking further into the building.

Walking towards the back and pushing the door open, Hiccup stepped into a large room, walls lined with workbenches and equipment of all kind, parts of cars, bikes and other vehicles laid astray. Hiccup walked towards the entire of the room towards a large, bulky shape, hidden under an oil-stained tarp; the brunet pulled of his green jacket and laid it on one of the benches before rolling up his sleeves and smiling as he walked towards the hidden objects, grabbing the fabric and yacked it off to reveal a faded, old red truck, liquid dripping from it into a large, growing pile beneath it.

Hiccup's smile dropped, replaced by a frown as he scratched the back of his head and sighed "Damn"

Laying his hand onto the ripped leather seat, Hiccup looked over the bike "This is goona be fun" he muttered and looked around the room, frown turning into a face of determination as his eyes fell onto his equipment before getting to work.

**Okayokayokay I decided to do a request for ****harmonymec(. ) for this ^^ I really hope it's a good start~~**

**And to however reads my other on going stories, I'm sorry, I've lost my muse and trying to get back my mojo, hopefully it will come back during Eid :P**

**Please read and review ^^**

**~LMDR**


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup spent most of the morning fixing the truck up, finding it's condition much better then it look and only took a couple of hours to fix the leaks and cracks and get rid of the rust, leaving a working but dirty old truck in its place.

Music blasted from the radio next to Hiccup as kneeled by the truck, spray gun in hand as he painted over the dull body of the truck, the paint leaving the nozzle of the gun with a hiss. The music was muffled in his ears as he focused on the paint, too involved with his job to hear the door open and swing close until he noticed something in the corner of his eyes and turned his head to see a tall man in his late teens standing by the door, his hair pure white and blue eyes on him. Hiccup blinked before setting his gun down and pulled his goggles off, dropping the on the floor along with his mask before switching the music off and stood up "Hi, I'm guessing you're Jack?"

The man blinked and nodded before he smiled "Yeah, You're Hiccup right? You're going to be training me?"

Hiccup returned the smile and nodded "Yeah, I just finished this job actually" he jerked his thumb towards the freshly painted trunk.

Jack chuckled and scratched the back on his head "Yeah, I'm sorry I couldn't have gotten here sooner, I didn't know it would take this long to get to Berk"

"Gobber tells me you live in Burgess, that's pretty far" Hiccup turned back to the truck and bent over to gather up his things.

"Gobber?" Jack questioned with a raised eyebrow after being silent for a second.

Hiccup chuckled again and straightened up "The guy out front with the breaded beard and missing two limbs and can only yell"

"Oh yeah" Jack chuckled awkwardly "It wasn't really too hard, I have my own car so it wasn't that far" he shrugged

"Lucky" Hiccup called back as he walked over to the back on the room, dropping his spray gun, mask and goggles onto his desk and turned back to Jack to see him looked at him questioningly "You don't have a car?"

Hiccup shrugged carelessly "I know it's weird, working in a garage and not having a car, but Berk small and I never really leave, no point really, everything's only a 15 minute walk away"

"So you can't drive?" Jack stared at Hiccup "You work on cars but you can't drive?"

"I _can_, I just don't" Hiccup pointed a finger at him and smile "There's a difference, now come on, I'll show you around the shop" he grinned.

**(….)**

When he arrived at the Garage, a large, loud man was there to greet him, getting too close to Jack liking as he droned on and on about how he was being trained by his best employee, not even bothering to give his name before he pointed towards the front door and said "Hiccup will be at the back of the shop waiting for you".

Jack gladly made his way into the shop, setting out of the bitter weather and into the warm building, his face heating up slightly as he stared down the hall in front of him before moving forward. He could hear music echoing from the back room, growing louder as he moved towards the noise until he was standing right in front of the door.

Jack breathed in slowly; this was it, the person behind this door was going to be training him, he was going to be spending hours of his time with this person. Jack breathed out; god he hoped it wasn't going to be another bear of a man with missing body parts.

He opened the door, music suddenly banging in his ears as he stepped into the messy room, eyes looking over the different objects, parts and tools before they fell on the center of the room where a truck was, a man around his age kneeled by the car, mask and goggles hiding his face. The door closed next to him as he slowly stepped forward, wondering if he should say anything when the man turned his head, slipping off his goggles and mask, bright green eyes staring at him before he stood up and smile warmly. Jack blinked as he stared at the other man; he never expected someone like Hiccup would work in a garage, he was nice and welcoming from what Jack gathered in just a minute of speaking to him, it was an place to work for someone like it.

"This is my work space, but I guess we're kinda sharing it so feel free to use whatever you like" Jack nodded with a smile, standing three steps behind Hiccup as he showed him around the building, silently listening to him speak "Across from here is the break room, that's what Gobber calls it, it's really just a room with a lumpy coach and a broken fridge, best not eat out of there, okay?" Jack hummed in response and creaked a smile "Down the hall by the front door is Gobber office, he spends most of his time in there"

Hiccup glanced back, hair falling across his eyes and he flashed Jack a smile "come on, I'll show you the back of the shop"

Jack smiled and followed Hiccup outside.

***Falls to the ground* I'm sorry it sucks *hides face* sorry it took so long and it's not even that that much longer than the first chapter, I couldn't think of anything else to write ;-; (ideas would be appreciated since I'm fighting serious writer block)**

**It's taken me WAY too long to write this like damn! I'm sorry guys!**

**Anyways, i hope you like it, I didn't expect it to get any reviews or note *O* Big thanks to Hiccups pickle, changeofheart505, Koryandrs, Bectoriaaa, Hit Girl, HoneyBeeez (so many reviews!) You guys are the sweetest and make me so happy (also thank you for the helpful tips on my writing! :3)**

**I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH OMFG I DON'T DESERVE YOU ALL**

**~LMDR**


	3. Chapter 3

"It's kinda a mess, we normally just keep the things we find but don't have time to fix back here" Hiccup repressed a shiver as the two stepped outside into the large, fenced off area where different types of broken vehicles, machines and parts stood. Hiccup stood back as Jack eyed the mess before him "It would be nice to work on some of them, maybe even sell them" Hiccup shrugged carelessly as Jack turned back towards him with a tilt of his head "Why don't you?"

"It's kinda hard too when work just keeps piling up" Hiccup said "Since we're the only garage in Berk we get a lot of business so it's hard to find the time"

"That sucks" Jack frowned, pausing for a moment before he grinned "But I'm here now, so maybe when the orders start to pile down you can start working on them"

Hiccup smiled, nodding his head "Yeah, that would be pretty nice but it's gonna take a while, I still have to teach you the basics"

Jack chuckled, arms crossed over his head as he smirked "No, problem, I'm a fast learner"

**(LINEBREAK)**

Jack frowned, watching as Hiccup continue to talk, to engrossed by his own words to noticed how lost Jack was at this point "Er Hiccup?"

Hiccup stopped midsentence and looked at Jack questioningly "Hm?"

"Do you think you could explain it all again, but slower?" Jack asked; he really wasn't getting what Hiccup was trying to say to him, he barely knew half the words he was using let alone able to follow him as the two sat side by side in front of Hiccup's desk where tools and plans lay.

"Oh" Hiccup paused for a minute before he laughed nervously, smacking himself in his mind as he glanced away "Yeah, sorry, I guess I'm not too good at this whole teaching thing"

"Narr, you're pretty good, it's just I don't really get, well, any of this" Jack smiled, shrugging as she glanced around the workroom hopelessly "Mechanics are harder than I thought"

Hiccup couldn't help but laugh, shaking his head as he turned towards Jack, smiling kindly "Okay, why don't we stop with the bad teaching for now so we can deliver the truck" Hiccup jabbed a thumb towards the truck he had finished earlier, now parked neatly in the corner of the room "and then we can come back here and we can work on some of the simper jobs, okay?"

Jack grinned, eager to leave the stuffy, warm room, not to mention it would be nice to drive around with Hiccup; he seemed very nice and welcoming when Jack had first arrived a few hours before but now Hiccup seemed more open and sarcastic and Jack find himself enjoying being around Hiccup, even if they had only met this morning.

Pulling open the garage door, Hiccup grabbed his jacket and tugged it on as Jack climbed into the passenger seat and pulled his seatbelt on as Hiccup climbed in next to him. Hiccup started the car, listening to the sound of the engine with a smile for a second before moving the car forward slowly out of the garage and onto the road.

**(LINEBREAK)**

Jack and Hiccup spent most of the short ride fighting over the radio, which left Hiccup pouting as Jack grinned, gaining power of the music as he fiddled with the radio. As the two drove to their destination, they started talking about their favorite bands, the other throwing in light insults at the other's music taste every so often before pulling up into a driveway of a tall, brown house; tall crops and plants growing next to the driveway as Hiccup pulled the car to a stop.

Hiccup honked the horn before climbing out, telling Jack to follow his lead as a short but large sized man came out from the house, his face lighting up with a grinned at the sight of the car, throwing his arms open as he walked towards the two "Hiccup! You did a fantastic job; I don't know why I'm surprised"

"Thanks Mulch, here's the keys" Hiccup handed over the keys the Mulch, who smiled and turned his eyes on Jack "Who's this?"

"That's Jacks, Gobber hired him to help out at the shop and I'm training him" Hiccup explain as Mulch's grin grew, unnerving Jack as Mulch laughed and jab Hiccup "Make sure he doesn't burn the shop down, again"

"What?" Jack whipped his head around to stare at Hiccup, opened mouth as Hiccup blushed, glaring at Mulch before glancing at Jack "I didn't burn it down"

"Almost did" Hiccup muttered; Mulch chuckled at Hiccup's expression before reaching out, grabbing Hiccup's hand and slipping a small roll of money into his hand, smiling at Hiccup before bidding the two goodbye.

Watching Mulch walk back to his house, Hiccup looked down in his hand to the money, uncurling it and counted the paper notes. Hiccup smiled at what Mulch had down before waling over the Jack and handing half of the tip to Jack.

"But I didn't do anything" Jack frowned at the money, pushing it back into Hiccup's hands; Hiccup just shook his head with a small smile "It's fine, Jack, Mulch gives too generous tips anyways"

Jack smiled and looked down at the money before slipping into in his pocket before following Hiccup down the driveway and back to the garage. The two walked down the road in silent, Hiccup hugging his jacket closer to his body before Jack finally spoke up "So you set fire to the garage, hm?" Jack grinned as Hiccup blushed again, glaring at the white haired man as Jack laughed, bumping Hiccup's side with his arm as they walked close to each other down the road.

**So close to 1000 words *falls to knees* so close…**

**SO looks like Jack and Hiccup are getting closer *wiggles eyebrows* I wonder what might happen :3**

**Big thanks to changeofheart505, Bectoriaaa, SwaggamuffinMooh, Koryandrs and HoneyBeeez and to everyone who reads this story! :D (I honestly shocked at how maybe reviews this had, I thought I was bad at writing Hijack, let alone AUs :P)**

**THANKS AGAIN AND HAPPY LATE HALLOWEEN!**

**~LMDR**


End file.
